


Две трети

by Soul_of_Black_Raven



Series: Одержимость [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Brainfucking, Dark Romance, Drama, M/M, Male Slash, Mini, Psychological Drama, Ratings: R, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 08:33:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2102637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul_of_Black_Raven/pseuds/Soul_of_Black_Raven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Наруто нужен Саске. Саске – Итачи. Итачи – Наруто. Чтобы Наруто спас его брата. Которому не нужно спасение. Спасение без Итачи. Значит, Наруто нужен… Итачи?<br/>Порочный, неразрешимый круг.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Две трети

**Author's Note:**

> Идея возникла из главы манги, где Итачи в гендзюцу загнал в Наруто свою ворону. Это уже махровое AU относительно канона: не было ни четвёртой мировой войны шиноби, ни Котоамацуками Шисуи, ни последнего разговора Саске с Итачи.  
> Больше мозготраха, чем секса. И да, я бы поставил в «пейринг» — Итачи имеет всех

«Нельзя привязываться к людям всем сердцем, это непостоянное и сомнительное счастье. Еще хуже - отдать свое сердце одному-единственному человеку, ибо что останется, если он уйдет? А он всегда уходит...»  
_Эрих-Мария Ремарк_  


  
  
  
Над ними – чёрное ночное небо, словно кусок чистого полированного мрамора, внутрь которого кто-то впаял осколки стекла вперемешку с мелким мерцающим крошевом. В нём нет ничего прекрасного или романтичного. Небо… Просто ночное. Холодное. Безжалостное. Завораживающее. Бессмысленное, несмотря все людские представления о нём.  
Просто небо.  
На земле ничуть не лучше; сырая почва и трава – мокрая, пожухлая и почерневшая от осенних дождей. Осклизлые обломанные ветки и грязь. Унылый, глухой и застывший лес вокруг безучастен и больше похож на мертвеца. Небольшая поляна, костерок в десяти шагах от охапки лапника – приюта двух шиноби Конохи на эту ночь. Огонь уже не греет, но света от него достаточно. Правда, сейчас видеть хочется меньше всего. В плотной, вязкой, изнуряющей тишине слышно лишь потрескивание костра, тяжёлое дыхание да шелест плаща, на котором они лежат. Ни пения ночных цикад, ни тёплых слов, ни хмельного смеха или умиротворённого посапывания во сне…  
Извращённое до самой сути, грязное возбуждение отдаётся дробью в висках. Наруто всё чётко осознаёт, но при этом находится словно в бреду. Человек, распластавшийся под ним, – отражение ночного неба, и оттого кажется неоправданно хрупким, хотя звериной силы Наруто вряд ли хватит, чтобы его задушить. Тело, остро пахнущее морской горьковатой солью, сухой травой и чёрствым хлебом… Саске в темноте кажется ещё бледнее, зловещий свет от костра будто пытается дотянуться до него, но тьма, окутавшая Саске, не подпускает. Холодные влажные губы приоткрыты, но трогать и целовать их Наруто не хочется.  
  
  
_Саске всегда так двигается – то дразняще медленно, то резко; то непривычно доверчиво улыбаясь, то сжигая ненавистью, сквозящей во взгляде. Излучая каждым изгибом своего тела отчаянье. Поначалу Наруто это пугало, потом злило. Со временем пришло осознание реальности, их реальности._  
Наруто бросало из отчаянья в ненависть, от тяжёлого, удушливого желания – к едкой горечи и чувству вины. Это был яд: и тогда, в первый раз, и сейчас. Наркотик, действие которого они знали уже ясно, но всё равно погружались в эту отраву, в это сумасшествие всё глубже, не в силах остановиться, медленно, неумолимо разлагая с его помощью сознание и души.  
  
Сухие и горячие губы Наруто блуждают по шее Саске, по её резко очерченному мышцами-жгутами изгибу, переходящему в крепкие, практически лишившиеся восприимчивость за годы тяжёлых тренировок и миссий плечи. Скользят к выпирающим под глубокими впадинами ключицам, по гладкой и мощной груди – без надежды на хоть тихий вздох… Запястья же у Саске с тонкой кожей и голубоватыми прожилками вен неожиданно очень чувствительны: горячее дыхание и влажное, осторожное прикосновение языка к ним заставляют того вздрагивать, сжиматься и изнывать в ожидании. Наруто пытается не спешить, но удаётся ему это с трудом. Тяжело не искалечить. Тяжело не убить. Он целует кончики мозолистых пальцев и закидывает руки Саске себе на шею. Ресницы того подрагивают, чуть липкие веки, испещрённые лиловыми капиллярами и шрамами, полуприкрыты. Из-под них Наруто невольно ловит взгляд чёрных глаз, словно выплавленных из матового стекла. И тут же старается отвести свой собственный. Тёмный взор устремлён не на Наруто, а если и на него – Наруто сомневается, что отзывающийся на ласки Саске видит сейчас именно его.  
  
_Ирония судьбы – безумная, жестокая. В Наруто живёт часть силы Итачи, частичка самого Учиха. Саске так и не смог простить – ни Наруто, ни брата, потому что считает: ему от Итачи не осталось ничего, кроме прокисшей от бесконечного перевирания правды о преступнике класса S, дурно пахнущей пенкой оседающей на губах. И последней улыбки, которая выжгла его изнутри, словно кислота. Аматерасу, память, собственная жизнь – какая разница, что у Саске есть! Он ведь особенный! Итачи подарил Наруто кусок того, что должно было принадлежать только ему. Итачи – только его. И у Итачи был только он – Саске. Ублюдок Саске… Учиха Саске!_  
Наруто никогда не видел в одном человеке другого. Для него каждый товарищ и каждый враг были отдельными личностями, за которыми не таилось множество лиц и воспоминаний. Но Учиха перекроили его жизнь одним своим существованием, превратили её в бесконечную погоню. Наруто нужен был Саске. Саске – Итачи. Итачи – Наруто. Чтобы Наруто спас его брата. Которому было не нужно спасение. Спасение без Итачи. Значит, Наруто нужен… Итачи?  
Порочный, неразрешимый круг.  
Наруто всё-таки нашёл Саске: такого непохожего на брата и… такого похожего. Почти те же техники, почти те же глаза, а в них – Шаринган. Белая кожа, хотя и другого оттенка, чёрные волосы, пусть и отливающие синевой. Кровь Учиха, сила Учиха, младший брат Учиха Итачи.  
Друг? Враг? Противник.  
А в результате – тот же перечёркнутый протектор Листа и чёрный плащ в красных облаках Акацки…  
Это было невыносимо.  
Наруто просто хотел вернуть Саске. И он так устал возвращать. Он никогда не сдавался. Не сдался и тогда. Но…  
  
Обветренные губы Наруто добираются до живота Саске – тот вздрагивает, поднимает отяжелевшие, непослушные руки, с которых никак не сойдёт запах крови и пепла, и, запустив пальцы светлые, жёсткие лохмы, раздвигает колени. Чуть сбитое дыхание и расставленные ноги превращают Наруто в обезумевшего зверя, запертого в клетке слишком сильной воли и чрезмерно выносливого тела. Во рту пересыхает, зрачки растекаются каплями чёрного масла в пепельно-синей радужке. Собственные ладони кажутся чужими от боли в груди, горькой и терпкой, как микстура; пальцы – неловкими от желания, ужаса и ненависти.  
К Саске.  
Не такому Саске.  
Чужому Саске.  
Покорному Саске.  
И всё равно _Саске_.  
Наруто не может не хотеть его. Он всегда хотел. А теперь не хочет. Потому что хочет совсем не так. А Саске в его руках, в его объятьях. Но не в его. И не он.  
Наруто не может и не желает останавливаться. Гладит замёрзшие колени, спускаясь плавными и уверенными движениями ладоней к бёдрам, ласкает напрягшийся член, неторопливо, нежно, как делал бы это…  
– И-та…чи-и!..  
Горькое, но иной горечью, и со страстью, но иной страстью, это проклятое имя рвётся из горла Саске. Он выгибается и стонет, кажется, от невыносимой боли внутри, а не от удовольствия, которое пытается, хочет испытывать его тело. И приходит черёд Наруто вздрагивать. Как от плевка. Как от окрика в спину. Холодные, тонкие и сильные пальцы в его волосах сжимаются так, что ему кажется, – сейчас Саске выдернет у него по клоку. Но это совсем не важно. Итачи. От этого имени у Наруто темнеет в глазах.  
_Итачи._  
Сердце гулко ударяется о рёбра.  
_Итачи._  
И Наруто вновь вспыхивает, как подожжённый факел.  
_Итачи. Учиха Итачи._  
Шиноби, нукенин, разрушивший жизнь брата, а потом спасший жизни двум заклятым друзьям. Сведший их с ума и сблизивший в этом безумии так, как не бывают близки простые смертные в этом мире. И эта же близость проложила между некогда друзьями пропасть, которую не преодолеть, и ничто – ни Мангекё, ни сила Лиса, ни сила сендзюцу – не поможет им в этой битве, где они, оба проигравшие, получили приз, за который так боролись.  
_Итачи._  
Наруто разжимает пальцы Саске и, нависнув над ним, подхватывает с готовностью подставленные бёдра…  
_Итачи._  
Это имя сладко и терпко на вкус, как подгнивший, переспелый плод.  
Саске узкий и горячий внутри. Наруто бережёт его. Он ведь его…  
Брат?  
_Итачи._  
Итачи мёртв.  
Они мертвы.  
Они неправильно живы. И жив Итачи.  
Так выглядят только живые мертвецы.  
Холодные колени прижимаются к тёплым бокам Наруто, костлявая пятка Саске ненадолго остро упирается в его поясницу.  
  
_Наруто ненавидел это имя. И любил. Его невозможно было не любить. И невозможно – не ненавидеть. Ведь… Саске любил._  
Любил?  
Трах на пыльных футонах в дешёвых гостиницах-клоповниках. В безлюдных подворотнях. На мёрзлой земле, при свете почти погасшего костра. Наруто входил в Саске глубоко и неспешно, так, чтобы тот успел известись, глядя на него голодными глазами. А сам не отводил взгляда от белеющего в темноте, с каким-то почти детским выражением, лица, от запавших в глубокой черноте глаз. Глаз, лихорадочно блестящих, но живых.  
И Наруто ненавидел его по новому витку. За этот живой блеск в глазах.  
Саске любил его, своего брата…  
…За жажду и надежду в глазах последнего Учиха.  
…брата, который его трахал. Иначе как ещё доказать, что Итачи его больше не бросит?  
  
Наруто срывается – и его движения становятся резкими и болезненными, грубыми и… жадными. Он бьёт Саске наотмашь по лицу, хватает и с силой дёргает за волосы, снова бьёт.  
_Тебе не хватает ненависти…_  
Ворон в Наруто мечется, вгоняя всё глубже боль Учиха Итачи, которому пришлось бить брата, чтобы тот…  
Ненавидел.  
Внутри Наруто чужая боль бьёт гейзером, обжигая внутренности, чернит изнутри, иссушает. Боль рвётся наружу, и Наруто не понимает, как Итачи не умер от неё. Как смог не убить своего брата, из-за которого ему приходилось всё это испытывать. Как смог не заплакать…  
– Ты ведь от меня больше не уйдёшь? Правда? – шепчет разбитыми губами Саске.  
Наруто замирает. Ненависть оборачивается к нему лицом. Лицом Учиха Итачи.  
  
_Каждый раз, трахаясь с Саске ради близости с другим – давно умершим человеком, чей образ Саске видел в нём самом, – чтобы утолить тягучую, жаркую, как кипящая смола, похоть, Наруто надеялся… да, всякий раз с безумством человека, дерущегося за последний стакан воды в мире, надеялся, что Саске будет его ненавидеть. Или хотя бы раз врежет ему и оттолкнёт. Что Учиха Саске сможет прекратить это безумие. Раз уж не может Наруто. Эта отчаянная, сумасшедшая надежда длилась те несколько мгновений, пока он осознавал себя вне личности Итачи, вне его чувств, его желаний. Его надежд._  
Наруто причинял боль, чтобы попытаться вновь остановить их извращённую игру, от которой они не могли отказаться. Которая стала необходима, как вода – рыбам. Но Саске вбирал в себя эту боль с жадностью и благодарностью. Ведь любовь брата выражалась для Саске многие годы в бесконечном потоке насилия, ненависти и унижения…  
Идея одного «бога» сводилась к тому, что боль отрезвляет. Неправда! Она только ослепляла. Как ослепила Саске. Как лишала зрения в такие моменты самого Наруто.  
Тебе не хватает ненависти – так сказал ему однажды Саске.  
Им всем не хватало ненависти для спасения. Пусть и мнимого.  
Но ненависть никого не спасла. И даже такой ненависти – блестящей, искусной, выпуклой подделки – было многовато для них двоих.  
Наруто не хотел так жить. Но он не мог вырвать из Саске Итачи.  
Ему приходилось любить. Любить их обоих.  
И он любил, так сильно, как только умел.  
Итачи вынуждал брата ненавидеть, жить жаждой мести, искать силу, цепляться за цель, чтобы не сойти с ума… Он издевался над ним, потому что любил. И потому, что Саске любил его в ответ, хранил это чувство в уголке сердца, даже когда ненавидел.  
Саске хотел заставить Наруто ненавидеть себя. Измывался над ним. Отталкивал. Потому что…  
Итачи…  
  
– Итачи… – шепчет Наруто, глядя на Саске. Он уже не понимает, кто перед ним в действительности.  
– Только не уходи.  
И у Наруто от этих слов окончательно рвёт крышу.  
Он страстно, жадно целует лицо Саске-Итачи, собирает в горсть и тянет чёрные-пречёрные пряди, разжимает ладонь, и волосы тонкой паутинкой рассыпаются по бледному лицу; открывшаяся картина возбуждает ещё сильнее.  
Целовать налившиеся цветом, разбитые, искусанные губы настойчиво, глубоко проникая внутрь чужого рта, чередуя вдумчивую откровенную ласку с почти целомудренными, невесомыми и трепетными касаниями. Саске-Итачи заходится стонами под Наруто-Итачи, обнимает, подстёгивая толкаться в него сильнее. Он зовёт Итачи-Наруто именем умершего человека настолько изменившимся, задыхающимся голосом, что Наруто чудится, будто это Итачи молит о том, что никогда и никто ему не давал, что он не мог сам дарить в полной мере.  
Любви.  
И Наруто, всегда и всем отсыпающий от полноты своей – веры, сил, дружбы, надежд – делит свою любовь на двоих, и она не становится меньше или фальшивее.  
Наруто-Итачи отпускает Итачи-Саске, переворачивает на живот и вновь берёт. Итачи-Наруто невыносимо медленно целует и нежно покусывает шею и плечи Саске-Итачи, ерошит макушку и трётся щекой о жёсткие волосы, вдыхая запах, родной с детства – Наруто теперь знает, какой он был у Саске, и тоже узнает незнакомый запах. Итачи в Наруто словно шепчет брату без слов: «Не смотри на меня, Саске, не смотри, братишка. Но чувствуй, запоминай, что я рядом».  
Наруто не смотрит Саске в лицо, потому что ненадолго забывает о нём и представляет, что может подарить немного тепла и любви человеку, который этого не имел. Научить выражать чувства без того, чтобы бить своего брата, шепча про себя: «я люблю тебя, Саске».  
Он любит его, потому что Итачи любил своего брата.  
Он ненавидит его, потому что Итачи оставил ему свою любовь к брату. И вся ненависть и любовь Саске теперь достаются Наруто-Итачи.  
Широкая, красивая спина под его ладонями. Мускулы на ней двигаются под кожей в такт движениям бёдер. Саске стонет, а Наруто вбивается размашисто, выходя до самой головки, а под ним хрипло и уверенно просят:  
– Ещё…  
Ещё…  
  
_Едкое, тоскливое, ставшее почти привычным, омерзение придёт к Наруто сильно позже, под утро. Когда они проснутся и ещё не успеют влезть в шкуры двух шиноби-напарников, которых теперь выпускают на миссии только вдвоём. Эти шиноби сделают вид, что ничего этого ночью не было, и Наруто не будет заниматься самобичеванием, ведь он, как и всегда, делал всё, что мог и как мог – и даже сверх того. Но он, как и многие люди, был зависим от собственных чувств и желаний. Наруто хотел быть рядом с Саске, обладателем Мангекё Шарингана, последним из рода Учиха, бывшим когда-то беглым шиноби, а теперь единственным, кто мог удержать Девятихвостого в сыне Четвёртого, который к тому моменту мог уже управлять пятью хвостами и был всё так же нестабилен при их использовании. Но не будет никаких «придурок», «дурак» и «Саске-ублюдок!», лишь чуть дрожащее «Учиха» и безразличное, по старой привычке чуть раздражённое «Узумаки». Они будут спокойно и профессионально выполнять свою работу без лишних слов, слаженно и чётко – за это их оставляют живыми и выпускают за стены Конохи._  
Один – скучающий, опустошённый, неудавшийся гений. Второй – разочаровавшийся не меньше Саске в справедливости судьбы, но не утративший смысла существования, пусть и в такой искажённой форме, неудавшийся Хокаге. Идеальная пара.  
  
Насытившись, Саске выгибается дугой и выплёскивается в чужой кулак. Оставаясь ещё несколько секунд напряжённым, словно змея перед броском, сжимает член Наруто так, что заставляет, наконец, кончить и обессилено рухнуть сверху.  
Догорающий костёр тихо шипит остывающими углями; температура упала ниже нуля, и прозрачные облачка пара вырываются изо рта. Мороз покусывает разгорячённую кожу, небо над ними всё так же черно, холодно и прекрасно. Но они ничего по-прежнему не замечают, ни о чём не думают, лишь вслушиваются в стук чужого сердца.  
Сгребая тело под собой в охапку вместе с плащом, Наруто сжимает Саске в самых искренних объятьях за эту ночь и с горечью шепчет на ухо:  
– Я тебя ненавижу, ублюдок.  
Его щеки касаются потеплевшие пальцы, касаются почти нежно и с каким-то болезненным пониманием.  
– Я знаю… – слышит он в ответ.  
– Я тебя – тоже, придурок

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Mritty, Esache, Noire Soleil  
> Август 2008. Декабрь 2008
> 
> за музыкальую ассоцияцию к фику спасибо Сон  
> Skillet - Whispers In The Dark  
> слушать http://pleer.com/tracks/4531064ZDsx  
> перевод песни есть на сайте.


End file.
